Doctor Who: The Final Appointment
by The Doctor42
Summary: The Doctor has been trapped in an asylum room for quite some time! Chained up without any human contact in days! The Doctor has been captured by someone who questions everything that makes this time lord who he is? Is The Doctor willing to leave everything behind for freedom?


PART I

( The Role of The Doctor will be played by David Tennant, The 10th Regeneration)

Eyes flittering from the bright lights which eluded the dark ill room. The Doctor lays his head back down, " Wakey Wakey doctor!" He sees the glimpse of the Tardis before his eyes shut again. Hysterical laughter by this strangers voice follows his command." It is day four of your treatment and you've seem to be getting worse Doctor. If I must say so myself for someone who claims to be a Doctor you sure don't know how you take care of yourself." The Doctor lifts up his head as his eyes have finally adjusted to the light. The voice of the stranger comes out of the intercom in the corner of the room. " Ah, now that's better." The room that surrounds the Doctor is not the Tardis, but a cold, damp, and dead setting! The walls rain mold, rubble, and cracks! Hand prints of blood and dragging nail marks were found on the wall and floor. The floor around him lays dead mice that have feast on other dead creatures in the room. The green much which was embedded into the tile.A bed with a harness and chains caress it. The windows barred on the inside and out. This room resembles an instituted room where then left the wildest patients to be forgotten in here to die. " Now Doctor, we haven't been able to cover much. Every question I have asked you you simply give me the silent treat. Well today's appointment will change that."

Opening his room were two woman, mask covering their face of course not to be seen by The Doctor. They came dragging in " therapeutic" machines for the Doctor. The placed a band around his head and turned on the machine! There was nothing The Doctor do, he was changed by his leg. They then placed a chair and desk for the doctor sit to feel "relaxed" while during treatment. As they tried to pick up the weak man into the desk, he was shocked. " 100 volts electricity just coursed through your head Doctor. Now if you don't want to comply with today's session I am fully aware of you gift Doctor. Which is the ability to regenerate before death. A beautiful miracle indeed but today I don't think we'll be able to witness it. Any sign of checking out early and while trying to regenerate I will stop you." The man again shocks The Doctor. You can see the pain in Doctors eyes as you see them gleam yellow. " Now lets start," the man cleared his throat, "who are you Doctor." There was no response but low breathing as two hearts begin to slow down. " Doctor let me ask you again, who ARE YOU? The man shocked The Doctor once more. The scream of the Doctor could have been heard four rooms down if there was anyone there in this hospital. The electricity stopped and so did the jolting man as his lifeless body slammed on the desk. Harder his breath became and twice as fast the hearts. They were about to bust out of his chest. " Now Doctor lets try this again... Who are you?"

Still no response. Before the shock button was pressed a faint dead voice was heard. " I..I..a..am..The...the..Doc... Doctor." " Finally he speaks!" The Doctor is finally upright! " Doctor please continue." " I..I am a..a Time Lord," the slowly speaks as his collapsing body tries to keep itself up, " I am from the planet Gallifrey in the Con.." The Doctor was shocked again. " No, no Doctor you miss understood me. I don't mean who are you what I meant was who are you as a person? Like what are your beliefs? What are your thoughts of life?humanity ?Oh!" An even grin was placed on the stranger. " Lets start with that topic since you are a damned slave towards those monsters?" The Doctor held his head down and was silent. The stranger over the microphone became agitated with him. " Alright tell me what you think about them or so help me after I end you I will tear each human being I find and tear them to shreds! I think I'll start with this one girl, you probably know her. She has blonde hair, lives wit her mom and dad, a little pathetic don't you say ,and she's in an alternate universe and you can't ever see her again! " Leave her out of this." " Oh am I hearing a little hostility in your voice Doctor? Now you don't want to be out of this place so early now do you? I was only having a little fun! So now that have you attention, what do you think of those pigs you risk your life to save?" " Humanity is like a tree. As a seed it must be placed in an environment which it can live and grow.. hence Earth. As this tree grows it must be nurtured and cared for. That's why I am here! Earth is a seed waiting to sprout into a beautiful tree. A banana tree would be fantastic but the point is I have to be there to prevent it from dying! Keep the weeds from infecting it or animals to come around and dig it back up! Yes mother natures takes its course but I'm the planter who watches over. Human beings have so much potential in this world and no ones gives a chance! They just see another species that needs to be taken over! Just because you see a race that can end you doesn't mean then will! If don't attack a beehive then they won't come out of their nest and sting you! Humanity has evolved so much since I was first there. The love they have towards their friends and family. The talents they have are unbelievable. And..."

The Doctor was interrupted by laughing. " oh...oh..," the strangers laughter dies down, " Ahhh, now that was funny. I haven't laughed that hard in so long! If I didn't think you were crazy Doctor, you'd be a hell of a comedian." The Doctors face turns red in anger. His hands clenched in fist. " You truly can't believe humans are that great? Look at all the war they cause! Look at all the people that day everyday down there about who's side is right o wrong and stupid human things! You think you're saving them Doctor, but they're really killing themselves! And that's why you're here Doctor! I found you in my detector, surged a electromagnetic to lock onto the TARDIS, and had my nurse tranquilize you as soon as you stepped out! I know you're the man who wants to talk things out but I'm not! Sorry we keep getting sidetracked. Do you like it when humans attack you Doctor?" "They don't do it purposely." The stranger laughed again " Doctor, Doctor these people fear you because your not human! Hence why they attack you! Don't tell me you've haven't tried to explain yourself to people or agents before and if they really cared about you, really trusted you, they would have listened to you and took your word for it. Of course they don't! They treated you like you have 5 eyes so they blame you for whatever madness is happening!" The Doctor knew certain things the man was saying was true. The Doctor replied, " You said it yourself, they were scared. Being scared kicks in instinct and not sense! Even the most powerful leaders have done this... even I have done this. if an alien race wasn't trying to kill them off every other day then maybe just maybe they wouldn't be so jumpy! But in there defense it's not there fault." " Doctor always so quick to defend! Let me ask you something Doctor. Are you scared?" The Doctor ignored the question as it was hard for him to swallow spit from his dry throat. " I'll take that as a no but of course you're shouldn't be scared of me. I'm only trying to cure you of your madness." " We all have madness. Madness of curiosity, Madness of discovery, Madness like locking me up." The Doctor jolted his chains that had locked him down indicated his imprisonment. " Yes we do Doctor but your madness is the insanity of caring and sacrificing yourself to this selfish species who belittles you. Do you know the definition if insanity Doctor?"

The Doctor knew what the stranger was leading up to but helpless he answered back. " Insanity is to repeat a theory, a program, a system, over and over again expected different result." The Stranger replied, " Then you must understand your progress; the opportunity you have given to humanity is insanity Doctor! They repeat history time and time again never learning from their wrongs." The Doctor did not hesitate a response. " Why must you contradict human beings? Why do you group them as a whole? There are children who don't understand right and wrong. There are human who are innocent and who are guilty. What right do you have to guild them as a race from hell? What about your race and what about mine! Whatever race it is anyways experiences the same results, the same measure in where we are all equal to humans." The man laughed, " Now see Doctor... That's where you're wrong! I have no race, I've got rid of my race years ago. I am just alone as you are Doctor. That's why we must work together. We are much more similar than you thing Doctor. We just have different point of views. You fight for freedom, family, and love while I fight for what needs to be done." "What needs to be done?" " Human Beings must be done." " I'll never work with you! We are nothing alike do you hear me? As soon as I get out of here you are done you hear me! YOU ARE DONE." A slow clap was followed after the doctors rebuttal. " And so it begins." The man said. " Nurses," the two women looked at the intercom." The Doctor has had enough for now. Let him rest for a bit." The two women held the Doctor down and injected him with a tranquilizer. The Doctor slammed down right to sleep.

" Doctor, Doctor," the Doctors eyes opened up little bit as he saw the sight of Martha Jones. " Doctor get up now." As he had be heavily sedated The Doctor tried to open his eyes to see Donna Noble. " Snap out of it Doctor!" His eyes closed again. As his eyes were closed he heard a quite voice whisper," Hello again Doctor!" The Doctor sprang his eyes open to the familiar beautiful voice." " The Doctor began to tear up. " I thought I'd never see you again." The woman was on her knees, the same level the Doctor was at. He slowly tossed the light blonde hair back to reveal her face.

To be Continued in Part II


End file.
